


From This World

by Kittenmeister



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmeister/pseuds/Kittenmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hospital bed, on earth, there was a small boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From This World

**Author's Note:**

> Written anonymously on May 25th 2013 for lady-enterprise

In a hospital bed, on earth, there was a small boy. He had a degenerative disease that there was no cure for, not even in the 23rd century. He was weak and frail but every day when the nurses weren't around he’d take a moment to crawl out of bed and lean against the large window on that sat across from his bed. Outside he could see the miles and miles of city. Tall buildings that reached higher than the clouds, hover vehicles that whizzed by in a hurry, beautiful and healthy people making their way through life in the crowded streets below. All of this before his very eyes, but he always caught himself searching farther into the distance. Just a silhouette against the hazy blue sky was Starfleet. 

He slowly hobbled his way towards the window like he did every day, and pressed his hands and face to the glass. Far in the distance he could see a large ship taking off, steadily making its way out of the earth’s atmosphere and towards the vastness of space. He dreamed about all the adventures they went on, all the new worlds they got to see. Maybe, just maybe, they’d stumble upon a cure for him. He smiled. Once he was healthy he could explore the stars with them, he could command his own vessel. His breath fogged up the glass and he pulled his head away. The ship was out of sight now, gone. He pressed a small finger to the glass and drew a tiny ship in the fog. From where he stood it looked as if it was flying from his hospital room and out into the world, soaring effortlessly over the large bustling city. One day, he thought, one day...

8 MONTHS LATER

He sat in his bed, head resting heavily against the white pillow. Machines hummed and beeped around him continuously. His conditioned worsened 6 months ago, and since then he had been moved to a different room on the other side of the hospital. He hadn't seen the ships in a long while, and he was starting to lose hope. Outside the room behind a closed door, he could hear his mother’s hushed voice. She spoke with a doctor. He was beginning to drift off asleep when he heard the door open smoothly and his mother poke her head inside.  
“Honey, Dr. Hendricks would like to have a word with you.” He nodded and a man in a long white coat walked in and sat in a chair by his bedside. Hendricks sighed, and decided to get right to the point.  
“Son, do you know what ‘experimental medicine’ is?” The boy nodded. “Well, there was a ship, the Enterprise, it came back from a long voyage just a few months ago. The crew, uh, a Dr. McCoy, believed to have found something to help with your disease.” The boy’s eyes widened. “Now I’m not saying it’s a cure, but since the Enterprise’s return to earth it has been administered to several patients, like you. So far we have seen positive results.” He paused, making sure the young boy understood. “I asked your mother if, uh, if it was alright for us to give some of this new medicine to you. She told us that you were a big boy now and that you could decide for yourself.” The boy rolled his head to face his mother, who stood as a small figure in the corner. He gave her a small smile, and she returned it, tears threatening to fall down her face. He faced Dr. Hendricks again and gave him a nod.  
“Please” was all he managed to say.  
The doctor smiled and patted the boy’s leg. “You've got a strong one here, Mrs. Kelley!” He said to the mother as he stood from the chair. “I can arrange the administration for tomorrow.” And with that he left the room, off to the next patient. 

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

Dr. McCoy stood in the crowded cafeteria, trying to keep his place in line while scaring off any cadets who tried to bud in front of him. He let out an exasperated sigh, ‘why did I let Jim talk me into eating here AGAIN!?’ he kept thinking. He shuffled forward begrudgingly as the line slowly edged forward. After finally getting his food, he made his way towards the table Jim saved. Goddamn his friend’s need to see all the new recruits. Just then, someone bumped, no, slammed into his back. McCoy rolled his eyes before turning around.  
“Hey, watch where you’re going!” Sure enough, a new recruit was staring up at him, his mouth hanging open slightly.  
“I-I’m sorry I didn't mean to-“ He started, but McCoy interrupted.  
“Well, just be happy that you didn't manage to make me drop my food everywhere.” He started to turn around again, expecting the young man to run off with his friends.  
“Are you Dr. McCoy?” He heard the voice behind him.  
He turned around. “Yeah, who’s asking?” The recruit smiled and stepped forward. “My name’s Eliot, Eliot Kelley. Sir, you saved my life.”


End file.
